La muerte de Jellal
by lLucy99
Summary: Jellal se habia convertido en un Mujeriego. Y empezó a contear con todas las chicas. ¿Como acaba esta historia? Imaginensela o entren a leer. -Mal summary-


Personaje a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Se supone que hoy tendría que ser un día alegre, pero no lo era. O no lo era para alguna gente. Si empezáramos a contar la historia empezaría el día en que Jellal empezó a tontear con Erza.

Ese día, se querían mucho se besaban constantemente. Vamos que erza había perdonado todas las acciones malas de Jellal. Aquello me parecía bien, que salieran y que se hubieran perdonado. Pero no me esperaba que fuera a pasar lo que paso.

Al cabo de unos días Erza se tuvo que ir de misión y Jellal se quedo en la taberna. Ese día, un día como cualquier otro de noviembre llevo Edo-Erza o para algunas perdonas Erza Knightwalker, la contraparte de Erza. También la Erza de Edolas. Nos dijo que ella había guardado un poco de anima para poder venir siempre que quisiera a nuestro mundo Earthland. Después de habernos explicado como había llegado empezó a llorar al verla así me la lleve a la terraza trasera del gremio y allí le dije que me podía contar lo que quisiera.

El príncipe no me quiere-Me decía ella en llanto.

¿Pero te has asegurado de que no te quiere?-Le pregunte para haber si había esperanza para que volvieran a estar juntos.

Si, me he asegurado muy bien. Cada dos por tres se va de viaje sin mí y me deja sola en palacio-Me decía ella.

Bueno espero que pronto encuentres a tu amor correspondido-Le dije.

Despues de esto entramos en la taberna y empezamos a beber para quitarnos las penas. Ella se quedo casi cerca de una semana más o menos. Había empezado a llevarse bien con Jellal, la contraparte de edo-jellal o más conocido aquí como Mistgun.

Se llevaban muy bien para mi gusto, al cabo de unos días Jellal ya se había olvidado de Erza Scarlet, muy mal por su parte y eso que erza pensaba pedirle que fuese su novio.

Mas de un día le preguntaba yo que si se acordaba de erza y me decía.

¿Erza? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto de su misión? Que se le va hacer.

O también.

Bueno que más da aquí hay gente mejor que ella.

La ultima hacia que me entraran ganas de estamparlo contra la pared. Que sangrara, que sufriera como estaba haciéndole a Erza.

Al cabo de 2 días Erza knightwalker se tuvo que marcha a Edoras. Y nada mas que ella se fue apareció Scarlet, como no le puse al tanto de lo que había pasado. Y esa misma tarde ella corto con Jellal. Pero a el le importaba poco pues tenia a knightwalker.

Knightwalker iba y venia constantemente solamente para ver a Jellal, pero el Jellal de su mundo le había pillado cogiendo anima para venir a nuestro mundo. Por lo cual tuvo que quedarse una temporada allí haciendo su trabajo. Jellal estaba acabado quería ver a Knightwalker, pero como no podía fue tras otra chica. ¿Quién era esa chica? Era rubia, ojos de color chocolate, estatura media, buen cuerpo. Os lo dejo claro era yo. El muy….. Estaba tonteando conmigo porque Knightwalker no estaba. Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, primero con Scarlet, luego con Knightwalker y ahora conmigo. Este tipo era para tirarle desde un decimo. Yo no se como lo hice pero le seguí sus tonterías.

Pero en diciembre que estábamos ya se tuvo que ir unos tres o cuatro días con su grupo de Crime Sociere. Y allí estábamos ahora las tres esperando a que regresara de su viaje para matarle. Pasaron los días y apareció. Y la imagen que vi me choco, pero que mucho. Iba cogido de la mano con Meredy. Nos dijo que estaba saliendo con ella. Vamos que este tío más subnormal no podía ser, y lo que mas me chocaba era como Ultear dejaba que Meredy saliera con tal imbécil. Vale seguíamos enfadadas con Jellal, pero Meredy era nuestra amiga por lo cual las tres nos tuvimos que controlar un poquito.

En este tiempo hasta navidad siguieron sucediendo muchas cosas. Gray pillo a Juvia y Jellal tonteando. Pero vamos a ver, si Jellal tiene novia que hace tonteando con Juvia. Eso nos lo preguntábamos todo el mundo, pero cada vez éramos mas los que nos uníamos a matar a Jellal. Y éramos unos cuantos, Erza, Edo-erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu y más gente nueva que se había unido al gremio.

Aun así, después de haber pillado a Jellal tonteando con cuatro chicas, había que llamarlo mujeriego. Y aun estando con Meredy lo hacia algún que otro día. Las chicas y algún que otro chico, planeamos matar a Jellal, que mas daba si tarde o temprano iba a morir. Así le ahorrábamos trabajo.

Durante unos dos días planeamos el plan de matarle, nos distribuimos y esperamos a la presa.

Yo estaba en una esquina, esperando a que mi presa viniera. Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció por allí.

Perdone señor tome, es un vale descuento para una cafetería de aquí al lado-Le dije, y claro esta yo estaba disfrazada.

Gracias-Dijo el tomándolo y se fue.

La siguiente que entraría en juego seria Ultear, que por cierto la acabamos convenciendo de lo que le estaba haciendo a Meredy. Y ella dijo que también quería acabar con el.

Al llegar a la cafetería Jellal se encontró con Ultear. Yo mientras tanto ya me estaba desplazando al lugar donde tendría su preciosa muerte o tortura.

¿Ultear?-Pregunto Jellal al encontrársela allí.

Necesito que vengas conmigo es urgente-Dijo ella y se llevo arrastras a Jellal.

Acabaron llegando a una gran explanada. Todos los que estábamos allí llevábamos un arma. Que nos las había proporcionado Asuka, con su magia. Una vez allí empezamos todo el mundo a disparar a Jellal. Incluida la pequeña Asuka, que tenia la mejor puntería de todos los de allí.

Jellal fue herido enseguida haciendo que no pudiera utilizar su meteoro. Entonces fue el turno de las espadas. Las dos Erzas fueron a por Jellal, hiriéndole mucho. Los que fuimos después fuimos Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Ultear y yo con nuestra magia. Jellal acabo cortado, disparado, quemado, helado, mojado etc. Así aprendería a no meterse con las chicas de Fairy Tail.

Lo ultimo que dijo fue una palabrota que prefiero no decirla.

Creo que con esto acabamos satisfechos todo el mundo. Todos menos Meredy, aunque con el tiempo se recupero y ahora mismo esta saliendo con un chico muy mono, por cierto. Pero si hace lo mismo que el mujeriego de Jellal. Acabara como el.

* * *

La historia es un poco, sagrienta por así decirlo.

Pero les comunico, que esta historia paso en un foro. Asi que les digo que tengan cuidado con Jellal Jajajajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado, y pasense por mis otro fic:

¿Galletas? y Misterio en Fairy Tail.

-Por cada review, follow o favorito- Estamos mas cerca de acabar con Jellal. xD

PD:No tengo nada encontra del personaje Jellal. Solamente me cae mal la persona que hace de Jellal en el foro. xD


End file.
